Floyd Lawton (Arkhamverse)
Floyd Lawton was a military sniper who received "Expert" level Army Marksmanship Qualification Badges in all AR670-1 Weapon Categories. Lawton was dishonorably discharged after taking too many unnecessary risks and concocting impossible shots. He became Deadshot and was suspected in connection with several murders and assassinations, all of which involved uniquely complex ballistic scenarios at long range. Deadshot's primary weapons are a pair of silenced wrist mounted arm cannons. A targeting scope is integrated into his costume. Biography ''Batman: Assault on Arkham At some point, Floyd Lawton ended up locked up in a maximum security prison. He then attempted to undergo a jailbreak using only a pen to break the cuffs and kill one of the armed escorts. However, he ended up drugged by one of the medical attendants, and was presumably shipped back out to the Suicide Squad headquarters. Harley Quinn, who at that point had broken up with her abusive boyfriend, the Joker, tried to strike a relationship with Deadshot. They then underwent a mission to Arkham Asylum, allegedly to retrieve data stolen from Waller by The Riddler. Deadshot was airdropped into Gotham City alongside the other members of the Suicide Squad (Boomerang, Quinn, Killer Frost, Black Spider, and King Shark), with him eventually demanding that Amanda Waller open the chutes due to their being very perilously close to being killed. Afterwards, he and Quinn briefly struck up a destructive one night stand as well as had a brief darts game with Boomerang that ended with the latter coming very close to killing him when trying to replicate Deadshot's throws. Deadshot and the other members of the Suicide Squad then met up with the Penguin at the Iceberg Lounge to get a file allowing for their entry into Arkham Asylum. However, because of Harley Quinn, back when she was still with the Joker, setting fire to one of Penguin's shipments and dumping them into the river earlier, the meeting nearly ended disastrously due to Penguin having rage against her, with Deadshot managing to talk Penguin out of it by pointing out that killing his clients would reflect badly on the latter in future business. Deadshot then left Harley Quinn to raid a toy store specifically to lure Batman out so she could be "arrested," as part of the plan to break into Arkham Asylum. However, during the ensuing confrontation between Quinn and Batman, Deadshot alongside the rest of the squad also learned about Joker's placing a dirty bomb inside Gotham City when Batman interrogated her, and Deadshot demanded to know from Waller what Batman was referring to. After Harley Quinn successfully got herself arrested, Deadshot disguised himself as a guard escort, although he temporarily ran into a hitch in the plan due to the Intensive Care Treatment (which was the room before the Junction Box) containing the Joker's cell, with Joker spotting Quinn, as well as Quinn trying to kill Joker in a frenzy due largely to her ex-boyfriend's abusive nature. Joker then recognized Deadshot from having previously worked with him. After reconvening with the group, a gas explosion occurred, resulting in Arkham Asylum being placed under yellow alert, thus making Batman's arrival inevitable. Deadshot, alongside the rest of the squad, later got into a fight in the exercise yard due to King Shark forgoing subtlety, also telling Waller that there was a malfunction in the security footage when she mentioned they weren't in the yard (in actuality, the "footage" was from the day before, planted by the Suicide Squad in a failed attempt to delay Batman from figuring out that anything was off at Arkham Asylum). Later, Deadshot fought Batman in the evidence room, although most of his weaponry was damaged during the fight that resulted in the evidence warehouse being destroyed. He later discovered that they had been played by Waller regarding the mission, and that the true mission was actually to kill the Riddler. However, Killer Frost decided against it after Riddler revealed how to destroy the bombs implanted into them. He was then subjected to electrotherapy to shut down the bombs, thus saving him from certain death when Waller decided to detonate all of the bombs (which killed both Black Spider and King Shark, resulting in Batman being exposed as having disguised himself as the former). Deadshot was interrogated by Batman about why they were there, with Deadshot answering that Amanda Waller wanted Riddler dead. However, before the interrogation could continue, Joker interfered, attempting to kill everyone in the room. After saving Harley Quinn and fleeing the room with the rest of the squad, they later encountered the Joker near the laundry chute. Quinn ended up rejoining the Joker, although the latter tried to kill him for "touching his stuff". Deadshot then bluffed Joker into wasting his only shot and getting his arm gun back, causing Captain Boomerang to be shocked that Deadshot "out-crazied the Joker." Later, Deadshot deduced that Joker placed the bomb into Harley's hammer, and also witnessed Joker's message to Batman after encountering him again with them remaining members of the Suicide Squad. He and the other members then fought each other for the chopper, with his eventually getting the chopper. However, Joker and Harley Quinn were revealed to have stowed away onboard the chopper, with Joker considering killing him mid-flight. Deadshot fought Joker onboard the chopper (with the fight being made more dangerous after Quinn was forced to pilot the otherwise unmanned chopper after it nearly collided with a building. The chopper later crashed into a building, with Deadshot fighting against the Joker, being severely wounded in the process by the clown-like psychopath, although he nonetheless gave him enough difficulty that Joker admitted he was the only one not named Batman to be "a real pain in Joker's ass." Deadshot nonetheless managed to defeat him, also trapping him in the grounded helicopter and had it fall off the building, although not before doing his signature "bang" move against the Joker. Afterwards, Deadshot was released with his prison sentence being up, and reunited with his daughter. However, he had one last unfinished business to deal with regarding Amanda Waller, where he proceeded to scope her with his sniper rifle as revenge for the mission. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Harley Quinn - Love interest turned enemy. *Captain Boomerang - Teammate and rival. *Black Spider - Teammate. *Killer Frost - Teammate. *King Shark - Teammate. *Amanda Waller - Boss later enemy. *Batman - Enemy. *The Joker - Enemy. *The Riddler - Target turned ally. *Zoe Lawton - Daughter. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' (First appearance) - Neal McDonough Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In Arkham Origins and Arkham City, Deadshot is voiced by Chris Cox, who plays Commissioner Gordon in the film. Gallery ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' Assault on Arkham - Deadshot.jpg Assault on Arkham - Captain Boomerang and Floyd Lawton.jpg Assault on Arkham - Task Force X.jpg|Deadshot as a leader of Task Force X tumblr_n9v4g7d4iI1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n9v4g7d4iI1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n9v3putUUf1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n9v3putUUf1rl14rno3_1280 (1).png tumblr_n9v3putUUf1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n9v3putUUf1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n9v3putUUf1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n9v3putUUf1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n9v3putUUf1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n9v3putUUf1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_n9v3putUUf1rl14rno10_1280.png Lawton and Harkness.png tumblr_ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_mkyexbN82c1rl14rno5_r1_1280.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h53m01s92.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h08m46s170.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h04m03s147.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h46m07s130.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-10h48m25s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h02m58s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h01m18s214.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h59m55s131.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h52m17s160.png Task Force BAOA 02.png Task Force BAOA 01.png Assault-on-arkham-black-spider.jpg The Riddler Strapping Deadshot BAOA.png Kiler Frost Deadshot Captain Boomerang BAOA.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h45m24s129.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h34m32s11.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h28m49s161.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h28m18s103.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h24m10s192.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h24m08s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m59s79.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m49s231.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h45m52s249.png Task Force X 08 BAOA.png Task Force X 07 BAOA.png Task Force X 06 BAOA.png Task Force X 04 BAOA.png Task Force X 03 BAOA.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m19s182.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h08m56s4.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h56m13s222.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h56m08s170.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h53m34s164.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h32m27s34.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m07s57.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h13m27s159.png Batman arkham asylum online gmt-pritmaster-v2-14784.jpg Joker deadshot fight.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h28m31s236.png Tumblr oau9u18QpP1rl14rno1 1280.png See Also *Deadshot Category:Batman: Assault on Arkham Characters Category:Villains Category:Task Force X members Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Blackgate Inmates Category:Arkham City Inmates Category:Fathers